


i never liked that mug anyway

by Nemhaine42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42
Summary: Reposted from tumblr.Bucky cries over some spilled milk. Well, coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet to go with [this art](http://nemhaine42.tumblr.com/post/151662438029/its-okay-i-never-liked-that-mug-anyway-darcy), from a few months ago. Can be read as gen, or pairing, whatever.

“It’s okay, I never liked that mug anyway,” Darcy said, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bench. It didn’t ease the stifled sobbing nor the tight grip Bucky had on his own hair. “It was an accident, no-one’s mad at you.”

 

Bucky huffed out a disbelieving laugh and let go of his hair. He tipped his head back and thumped it roughly against the wall. 

 

“Okay, plenty of people are mad at you,” Darcy conceded, “but I’m not one of them.”

 

Thump, thump, thump. 

 

Super-soldier or not, it couldn’t be good to literally bang his head against a brick wall. All seemingly over a broken mug and a little spilled coffee. But in reality about so much more. It was, had been, Darcy’s mug and breaking her things was just another thing Bucky’s shattered mind was using to make him hate himself. Here he was, living in Darcy’s home, her lab, eating Darcy’s cooking, wearing clothes Darcy had bought him. Never mind that she gave it all willingly, his mind screamed that he was ruining her life just like he did Steve’s - and Sam’s and Clint’s and Scott’s and Wanda’s - just by being there. 

 

“I mean, I get that you’re probably pretty mad at yourself for a lot of reasons,” Darcy guessed, “but I want to help you.”

 

Bucky lowered his head away from the wall, curling back in on himself as fresh tears streamed down his face. Darcy hesitated, tentatively reaching up, unsure if he even wanted her comfort. She ran a most delicate touch over Bucky’s hair. He didn’t flinch away but sighed - whimpered, really - and Darcy stroked her fingers through his hair again. The tightness in all his limbs loosened and she scooted closer. Bucky wrenched his arm away from his shoulder and tucked his face into the crook of Darcy’s neck. She hugged around him, petting his hair and rubbing his back, making shushing noises as he sobbed. 

 

She stayed that way, not rescinding the contact until Bucky wanted her to. She stayed, legs going to sleep, until Steve appeared in the kitchen doorway. Jane must have fetched him, after both she and Darcy heard the smash of china on the tiles and an anguished, frustrated shout. What he thought of what he found - his best friend crying on Darcy’s shoulder over a broken mug - he didn’t say. He nodded at Darcy and headed to the cupboard for paper towels and the broom. 

 

Bucky had given no indication he’d heard Steve but pulled himself away from Darcy at the sound of paper towels being pulled off the roll. 

 

“I’ll do it,” Bucky said, stuffy and choked up from crying. He kept his gaze at the floor and held out his hand for the bunched up paper.

 

“It’s fine, pal. I got it,” Steve assured but Bucky shook his head with a sad smile. 

 

“You guys shouldn’t have to clean up my mess,” he mumbled. 

 

Steve let him take the towels from him and stood to the side with the broom as Bucky crouched and began meekly sopping up the spilt coffee. But neither Steve nor Darcy wanted to let that stand and looked at each other helplessly. 

 

Darcy got up off the bench and fetched a dustpan, then crouched beside Bucky and picked away the larger shards of china. 

 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t help, though, right?”

 

Bucky’s eyes flitted from the spill on the floor to Darcy next to him and back again. She feared for a moment he would push her away or get upset again but then she heard him whisper:

  
“Okay.”


End file.
